


Cultural appropriation

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), raccoonmoon



Series: Stucky Art [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: #WeLoveSebastianStan, AU!Feudal Japan, Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Japanese warrior! Steve Rogers, M/M, Ninja! James "Bucky" Barnes, WARNING!cultural appropriation, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoonmoon/pseuds/raccoonmoon
Summary: Art in support of Sebastian Stan.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky Art [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938553
Comments: 34
Kudos: 202
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Визуал от G до T Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Cultural appropriation




End file.
